


The Rabbit Isn’t Dead Yet

by Starrstruck_64



Series: Omega Diego [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Klaus Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, Fertility Issues, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Diego Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Doubt, Stress Eating, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Klaus Hargreeves, frustrated diego, its blink and miss it but letting you know, klaus is a great alpha, the siblings mean well, unintentional fat shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: 5 times the Hargreeves thought Diego was pregnant and the 1 time he is actually expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MischiefWriter9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/gifts).

> I swear I’m getting to the sequel; I have like 6k written but my brain got distracted by the unfair lack of omega!Diego.
> 
> Diego is extra hard on himself, and fertility issues aren’t fun in the least bit. Also obvious the time frame Diego has to wait to get pregnant is minimal compared to those suffering fertility issues he’s just a extra dramatic person.
> 
> Shout out to wifey for indulging my ideas and putting up with everything I put Diego through.

“You’re sure about this darling,” Klaus asks for what feels like the umpteenth time since they started this conversation . “We can always wait until your next heat.”

Diego rolls his eyes at that and tips the half empty bottle of suppressants in the toilet to prove his point. “I want to start trying chances are we won’t even be successful this heat because these are still in my system.“

Klaus arches a brow at that, “is that a challenge baby?”

“You plan on knocking me up out of season? I’d like to see you try.”

Klaus grins reaching to wrap long fingers around Diego’s wrist as he tugs him back towards their shared room. “Gonna breed you up so good De.”

“P-p-promise?”

Klaus responds by pressing Diego up against the door and slotting a leg between his thighs as he seals their mouths together; they don’t make it to dinner.

  1. Luther

They’ve been at it two weeks now and honestly Diego is feeling sore most days because Klaus has taken that challenge to heart. His scent has yet to change to the tell-tale heady sweetness of a bred omega and he’s feeling a bit irritated. Logically he knows that’s normal, it takes a while for suppressants to leave the system and he’s been on them for so long now it’s only natural it take a while for them to conceive.

Still the almost religious way Klaus has been filling him these two weeks he’d kind of hoped that maybe they’d get lucky. 

He blames being preoccupied on fertility cycles for what happens the Tuesday three weeks after he flushed his pills. It’s a fair excuse given he’s spent the majority of the past two weeks laid out over various surfaces as Klaus tried his best to fulfill his promise.

It doesn’t make it any less awkward when he runs into, quite literally, Luther in the kitchen. 

“Watch where you’re going you overgrown oaf,” he huffs and okay he didn’t have to snap but he’s so, so sore, and he should be pregnant and he’s very irritated.

Luther’s brows raise in surprise and then he’s smiling like he didn’t just get insulted. “Diego, I was looking for you...your um...well your stuff came in the mail today,” he fumbles holding up a box with the all too familiar emblem from his brand of suppressants.

“Come on, surely a big alpha like you can say suppressants, I know you know what they are, you had the same sex ed class I did.”

Luther flushes pink and pointedly doesn’t rise to the bait. “Look just take your things.”

“I don’t need them,” Diego grumbles sidestepping Luther to head towards the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water.

“Diego you’ve been on these since you were 15 what do you mean you don’t...oh. Oh!”

And suddenly Luther has closed the distance between them and the suppressants have been discarded on the counter forgotten for now as Luther moves a hand to press against Diego’s abdomen. 

What the fuck. It’s the only coherent thought Diego can form in that moment as he looks down at Luther’s hand as if willing it to move under penalty of shattered metacarpals.

“Congratulations, you and Klaus must be so happy.”

“Congrat—on what,” Diego bites out trying to remove Luther’s hand by force now. “Get your paws off me.”

Luther blessedly removes his hand but he looks a bit confused as if Diego should know what he’s talking about. “You’re pregnant.”

Diego doesn’t scramble to put space between them, he really doesn’t, but a good few steps of distance is necessary before he stabs Luther for making stupid declarations in public spaces.

“I am not,” he hisses looking around to make sure nobody heard that outburst lest he has to deal with more siblings feeling up his flat baby-less abdomen.

“But you’re off your suppressants?”

Diego pinches the bridge of his nose and silently wills god to open a black hole beneath him; of course per Klaus, god is a bitch on a tricycle and obviously she hates him as much for consorting with Klaus.

“Because we are trying to get pregnant, emphasis on the trying.”

“Oh.”

“Yea, ‘oh’,” Diego mimics taking another step back. “Look I don’t need those I forgot to cancel my prescription it’s on auto delivery...and even if I was pregnant the last thing I’d want is to be felt up by you in the kitchen.”

Satisfied that Luther looks properly chastised Diego grabs an apple from the table and turns to leave.

“Well, good luck!”

Diego doesn’t dignify the parting wish with a response he just keeps walking back upstairs and focuses on keeping his hands off his knives. Fuck, why was his brother so awkward?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya’s turn to assume things.

2\. Vanya

Diego doesn’t want to say he’s desperate but approaching the five week mark without any hint of success has him feeling antsy. He’s starting to think that maybe those terrible breeder right’s groups claiming suppressants the devil’s creation might be onto something after all.

Klaus, bless his heart, has been the absolute sweetest and most reassuring alpha as the days pass by, but Diego can tell even he’s starting to fray a bit at the edges. Getting pregnant wasn’t supposed to be this hard. And sure Diego wasn’t under the illusion he’d fall pregnant instantaneously but the amount of cum he’s had inside him over the past five weeks should have done the trick.

He’s starting to think maybe it’s him, maybe his body isn’t suited to the task of being bred. He’s always prided himself on his body being a temple, but maybe he’d been going about things the wrong way entirely.

It’s why he makes the switch in how he prepares his food. Klaus is constantly getting on him about the perils of improperly prepared food anyway, so really it’s a two birds one stone kind of deal when he makes the change. And it shouldn’t be a big deal but apparently it’s a really big fucking deal and he blames Luther honestly.

Vanya is on breakfast duty this morning and she is always sure to make everyone’s eggs to order. She’s already made Luther’s, scrambled because he’s terribly traditional, Allison’s, just the whites because she’s dieting for a role, Five had asked for hard boiled because he’s a menace, and now she’s cracking eggs for him.

“Over easy extra runny, right,” she asks tossing the shells.

“Actually, I want them fried.”

You’d have thought he asked for them with a side of crack the way she stares at him.

Brows furrowed Vanya moves the skillet off the fire and turns to fully face Diego. She knows beta senses aren’t as keen as alpha but she is fairly certain she would have noticed the change before the egg situation.

“What,” Diego asks folding his paper to the side because he can feel her eyes boring into him.

“When are you due?”

Diego chokes on air as his brows shoot skyward. Ah hell, not again.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Luther said you were trying, but I didn’t think you’d be successful so soon. Especially since you were on those suppressants so long, but I suppose congratulations are in order.”

Vanya is offering him a small proud smile and Diego almost feels bad having to burst her bubble.

“They’re really not.”

“What do you mean of course they are, you’re pregnant!”

Diego flushes feeling all eyes on him, and god did it suck being the only omega in the house some days.

“I’m n-not...pregnant that is...”

Vanya frowns slightly looking Diego up and down with such scrutiny he wants to disappear eggs be damned.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am, what makes you so sure I am?”

Vanya motions to the forgotten skillet like that answers everything. Maybe it does, he’s never eaten anything but sunny side up eggs so the change is quite alarming he’ll give her that. 

“Look I’m not pregnant, trust me when I am you all will know. I’m just preparing,” he shrugs going for nonchalant and judging by the looks he’s receiving he figures he missed by a mile. 

“I still think it’s weird, maybe your taste buds are changing,” Vanya offers as she turns to resume cooking said eggs. “It’s common in pregnancy for food preferences to change.”

“Vanya I’m not pregnant I swear. I’ve got the negative test upstairs to prove it to you. I just want fried eggs, is that a crime?”

Vanya is quiet for a moment and Diego honestly wants to apologize. He doesn’t mean to be snappy but he doesn’t need his every action being scrutinized as a sign of conception. It’s bad enough he’s been cataloging every change in his body looking for some sign he’s finally pregnant. He think he may actually go mad if his siblings join in as well.

“Of course not, sorry. Besides for all we know you might not be able to stomach the smell of eggs when you’re actually pregnant.”

God he hoped that wasn’t the case, he fucking loved eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has choice words for those that mess with his caffeine.

3\. Five

Seven weeks found Diego in a particularly foul mood. He had taken to using that stupid thermometer and timing peak fertility points and it had amounted to jack shit save headaches and mounting frustration.

Something had to seriously be wrong with him. 

Klaus of course disagrees, ‘these things take time’ he’s heard the phrase more time than he’s cared too and it’s annoying him more than the perpetually negative tests he’s been taking.He feels like an asshole even thinking mad thoughts at Klaus so he focuses instead on pouring his cup of coffee and eating his eggs before they go cold.

He just wants some time alone to brood but of course when you’re a family of seven that’s a pipe dream. No sooner has he taken a seat is Five jumping into the kitchen and making a beeline for the coffee.

“You’re up early.”

“Never slept,” Five shrugs pouring himself a large cup of coffee. “Don’t you dare try to mom me either, I have a project to finish, sleep can wait.”

Diego rolls his eyes taking a sip of his own coffee. “Like you’d listen, you’re a terrible fake son.”

Whatever Five is about to say next dies on his tongue as he spits said coffee in the sink looking like it personally betrayed him. “What the fuck is this decaf?” And then he’s whirling to glare at Diego, “since when the hell do you drink decaf?”

Purposely Diego takes another long drink of coffee before responding, “I switched over two days ago.”

Five looks increasingly more confused like he’s running theoretical physics in his mind and then he’s placing his coffee mug to the side and suddenly he’s hopped across the room and into Diego’s space. Diego does not jump, he will deny Five still manages to startle him with those jumps even now.

“Huh, well you don’t smell any different.”

Diego makes a face craning his head to look up at Five who’s half perched on the table. “Thanks..?”

And then Five is looking at him, intently, and those grey eyes are suddenly fixed on his abdomen. Fuck, not again. 

“I suppose it’s still early,” Five concedes and then stiffly pats his shoulder. “My deepest condolences.”

“First off I’m not dying.”

Five smirks jumping off the table and back to pour his disappointment in a mug down the drain. “No you’re just pregnant with Klaus’ demon spawn,” he smirks before rooting around for actual coffee.

“Secondly, I’m not pregnant.”

Whirling around quick enough to get whiplash, Five looks wholly unconvinced by that statement, “then why in all that is holy would you willingly drink decaf?”

“I figured I should get used to the taste before I’m actually pregnant. Besides it’s not like I need the excess caffeine, I’m not really patrolling anymore.”

Five abandons his search for coffee and just shakes his head, “next time brew two pots. Some of us still like caffeine.”

Five jumps out of the kitchen before Diego can remind him as he so eloquently said: ‘I’m not your mother’.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison truly means well

4\. Allison

It’s been nine weeks and logically Diego knows that isn’t a long time to be trying without positive results. But also fuck logic he just really wants to be pregnant like two weeks ago.

Klaus says he’s too much in his head. That pregnancy is a state of mind and right now his state is putting way too much pressure on two pink lines. He may be onto something but it doesn’t change the fact that Diego can’t stop thinking he’s the world’s worst omega.

Maybe they waited too long to start trying? 

It’s a stupid depressing thought he’s well aware his brooding has skyrocketed since they started trying but he can’t help the self doubt that keeps creeping into his thoughts these days. It shouldn’t be so hard to conceive. They’re both healthy, last weeks check ups had solidified they were both fertile, so he didn’t know why those damn tests insisted on mocking him.

Sighing he reached for another of Vanya’s cookies and glared at the laptop screen before him. So he could add stress eating to his list of ever growing problems, just fan-fucking-tastic.

Maybe Klaus was right about pregnancy being a state of mind. It couldn’t hurt looking up things for the nursery; who knows maybe it would get his omega sensibilities the swift kick they obviously needed.

Perhaps if he wouldn’t have been so in his head he would have heard Allison enter the kitchen. Then again maybe it’s his fault for looking up nursery furniture in a public space knowing all his siblings were just as much on baby watch.

“What did that laptop ever do to you,” Allison asks reaching to grab a cookie as well.

Diego jumps and slams said laptop shut lest Allison get an eyeful of bassinets. 

Arching a brow Allison reaches for the laptop. “Really Diego, porn in the kitchen? Klaus really has been rubbing off on you.”

Flushing Diego realizes a second too late that the remark was meant to distract his grip on the laptop. And now Allison has it opened and she’s grinning widely and Diego already knows what the next words out of her mouth are going to be and he already hates them.

“Oh my god you’re finally pregnant.”

And okay ouch he could have done without the finally.

“These are cute, and I know everyone raves about Graco but trust me you’re going to want to go with Delta Children Sweet Beginnings.”

It’s a slew of information and Diego can feel himself floundering mind now worried about safety ratings. He’s on autopilot reaching to snatch the laptop back.

“I’m not pregnant, I’m just browsing.”

Allison frowns slightly looking between Diego and the crumb littered napkin by his spot and then the laptop.

“You’re sure about that?”

“Yes,” Diego hisses holding the laptop close. “Painfully so, I’d appreciate you not rubbing it in thank you.”

Allison at least has the good graces to look apologetic. “Hey it’ll happen, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

It’s easier said then done but Diego doesn’t voice it just grabs another handful of cookies and stalks out of the kitchen for some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Ben lost his filter in the afterlife

5\. Ben

It’s been 11 damn weeks and honestly Diego wants to scream. He’s still not pregnant and the only thing he’s succeeded in doing these past few weeks is change his eating habits, and find a few extra pounds.

It’s beyond frustrating and he appreciates Klaus not bringing up the fact he’s traded in his leather pants for sweatpants but it doesn’t change the fact his brain helpfully supplies now he’s gaining weight and he doesn’t even have the luxury of blaming pregnancy.

He’s in the kitchen, liberally spreading butter on his waffles and really that should have been the tip off he was due for another sibling pregnancy misunderstanding. Always in the fucking kitchen, honestly he’s thinking maybe he should avoid the space altogether.

Still Ben appearing beside him on the counter manages to startle him enough he drops his knife.

“Jesus fucking Christ Ben, you can’t just do that.”

Ben rolls his eyes and just waves him off in a testament that he’s spent far too much time with Klaus; he misses that sweet bashful beta right now that he’s faced with the snarky version of Ben.

“Sweetie do you really think it’s healthy eating that much butter in your current state?”

Diego is bent grabbing for his knife when Ben’s words register and fuck not this mess again. 

“What do you mean current state?”

Ben is looking at him like he’s stupid and it takes all his restraint not to throw his butter knife at Ben’s head. His luck it would sail through him and if it didn’t well he’d just feel guilty for hitting Ben.

“You know with child? Do keep up, the pregnancy brain can’t have already started.”

Busying himself with cleaning the utensil Diego shakes his head, “and what makes you so certain I am pregnant?”

Ben scoffs like it’s obvious and pushes off the counter to circle Diego. “You mean other than the fact you’ve traded in your leathers?”

Turning to face Ben, Diego crosses his arms over his chest arching an unimpressed eyebrow. “What I’m not allowed to be comfy?”

“I think you pushed past comfy 15 pounds ago.”

Diego feels like his cheeks are on fireand okay rude he has not gained 15 pounds; at most seven...maybe 10.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t worry it’s cute, but I mean it’s obvious you’re not wearing your leathers because they don’t fit right anymore do they?”

Diego really regrets not throwing that knife.

“Besides you’ve been wolfing down carbs like crazy the past two weeks. I mean it’s common in pregnant omegas, especially males, to gain early.”

“Imnotpregnant”

Ben seems undeterred however looking Diego up and down before poking at his abdomen and the slight roll that’s developed over the past few weeks. “Are you sure De, you look pretty pregnant.”

“I’m pretty fucking sure Ben, but thanks for pointing out I’m getting fat. Really needed that today.”

Ben holds up his hands in apology, “look I’m sorry De but maybe take another test...you know they give false negatives.”

Drenching his waffles in syrup Diego pushes past Ben, “nice chat let’s never do it again.”

Diego really fucking hates the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus really is the best alpha

+1. Klaus 

Klaus is well aware the past 14 weeks have been hard on Diego, they haven’t been easy on him either but it’s been extra rough on his omega. After the last misunderstanding Diego has avoided the kitchen like the plague so it’s a bit startling when Klaus finds him sat at the table looking exceptionally nervous.

He notices belatedly Diego is fiddling with a small box but he doesn’t gave time to wonder what’s inside because Diego is suddenly standing up looking a little startled.

“Hi.”

And okay that’s a little weird.

“Hello...I thought you swore off this area,” Klaus waves about the kitchen vicinity.

Diego flushes ducking his head and Klaus feels his heart skip at the sight; he has the most gorgeous omega.

“Yea well I figured it was only fitting I be here all things considered.”

Klaus arches a brow moving closer so he’s leaning against the table in front of Diego. “English baby, going to need a little more context.”

Diego inhales taking a calming breath before he presses the thing box he’d been fiddling with into Klaus’ chest.

Beautiful as his omega was, he also had a tendency to be cryptic as fuck.

“The past 14 weeks have been rough...I’m sorry I’ve been so, well you know.”

“De you don’t have to apologize—“

“Let me finish...please.”

Klaus sighs softly and nods for Diego to continue.

“I know I’ve been...difficult these past few weeks, and I’m so thankful you’re such an understanding alpha. We’ve been trying like crazy to get pregnant and I know you say good things take time...”

Klaus opens his mouth to offer reassurance but Diego shakes his head so he lets his mouth shut once more.

“What I’m trying to say is, it’s finally our time.”

It takes entirely too long for his brain to catch up with the conversation’s thread, but when he does a grin splits his face.

“You’re serious?”

Diego nods smiling faintly as he motions to the box.

“Open it up, daddy.”

Klaus tears the box open to reveal a positive pregnancy tes and honestly he’s never been so happy in his life. He tugs Diego into a tight hug, “oh my god we’re having a baby.”

Diego is clinging to him, face smushed against his neck and it all just feels right. “Yea baby we did it.”

“We need to tell the others,” Klaus says pulling back slightly. “You know they’ve been just as eager for this.”

Diego rolls his eyes at that feeling a little petulant, “they can wait a little longer.”

Klaus laughs but nods, “yea alright baby we can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you guys but anon commenting is being removed from this fic. Typically I like to give the option to others that don’t have an account or don’t feel comfortable commenting to have a free space but some people are ruin it for the rest.
> 
> I have marked the anon comment as spam, but tbh thanks for the input bc I’m inspired to continue this concept :)
> 
> More omega!Diego is being written.


End file.
